Stargate: A Different Direction Part 2
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: After finally being recused and returning to Earth, Jack and Sam embark on a new adventure with the rest of SG1. Please read part 1 first. Warning: Story contains Sexual Situations! ABANDONED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate or any of its Characters. **

**This is a continuation of my first story, **_**Stargate and A Different Direction. **_**This is a work in progress and I am honestly not 100% sure where I am going with this story. I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions you might have. But please no flames. If you do not like it you are welcome to stop reading it.**

**Chapter 1**

Jack smiled down at the woman in bed with him, his beloved wife, Samantha O'Neill. He couldn't help but simply watching her, remembering everything that had happened since they had been rescued from that island. The four months alone with her on the island had literally been paradise, but the six weeks since had been heaven. Being married to her was better than he could have ever imagined. Simply being able to touch her, hold her, hug her, kiss her in public was more than a dream come true, but being able to hold her like this, being about the make love to her, with her was…well there wasn't a word for it. It simply was the best experience of his life.

Placing a hand on her slightly rounding stomach, his smile grew even larger. He couldn't understand what he had ever done to deserve this happiness. To be allowed to love this amazingly beautiful woman, and to be given love in return. She would never truly know what horrors just knowing her saved him from; what an amazing gift she had given him by giving him a second chance at being a husband and a father. To again know the joys of holding both wife and child, was something he never felt he would be worthy. He had failed his last wife and son. Completely and utterly failed them. He had let his job come between them. The knowledge, or lack thereof, of what he did while away on missions created an insurmountable barrier between him and his family. One that he was never able to fix. Then in a span of 3 months he had lost them both. That loss left him a shell of his former self and only meeting Sam truly brought him out of it again.

It had taken a while for him to admit, even to himself that he loved her, and it had taken even longer to admit just how much. It had confused him at first, but he had eventually come to accept that his love for her, and now their unborn children, went deeper than that for his previous family. It had upset him at first, but he had finally come to realize what a gift it truly was. He would do anything in his power to protect them, to make them happy. To be there for them and to make sure, without a shadow of a doubt, that they knew just how much their lover meant to him. Reaching up he gently cupped Sam's face, tenderly stroking her cheeks and lips with his thumb. Leaning in he placed his lips gently against hers.

The brush of his lips against hers, causing her to wake. He couldn't hold back his tears as he whispered, "I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn the love you have so freely given. I will protect you and our children until my dying breath. I will do whatever it takes to prove that I am worthy to be loved by you", before kissing her gently.

Sam could feel the desperation and fear as he kissed. She could taste his tears as he held her close. Pressing her body to his, she tried to meld them together. When he finally broke the kiss he buried his face into her hair, crying gently as she held him close, whispering to him, "shh…darling you never have to prove yourself to me. You never have to earn my love…It's yours, it's always been yours. I love you Jack. I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love anyone."

Pulling back he choked back more tears, "Why? Why, would you settle for me when you could have so much more? I've got too many scares, too much baggage."

Trying to control her slight annoyance, she reached up to wipe his tears away, "You listen to me Jonathan O'Neill. I never want you to think like that again. I never settled for you. Being with anyone else would have been settling. I love you. YOU, Jack O'Neill, scares, baggage and all. You are a good man. You have a good heart and I am proud that you choose me to love. You are a generous lover, a loving husband a giving partner and you will be an amazing father. Never, _never,_ doubt my love, my devotion, or desire for you." She pulled his face to hers for another kiss, trying to make him understand, without words how much she loved him. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but she knew enough to know it much be big. Even with his new found openness he never showed tears.

Finally breaking the kiss Jack pulled back to look at her she smiled softly up at his as he gently stroked her check, "I'm sorry baby…" He started, but was silenced with a finger on his lips.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Jack." She said softly, running her finger through his hair, "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?'

Jack sat up and looked down, trying to fight his own emotions. He looked up again when Sam placed a hand on his chest, "I can't help you, love, if you shut me out."

Jack signed, but kept his eyes locked with hers, "Today is the day that Charlie shot himself." Taking another deep breath he continued, "I failed him as a father and I failed Sara as a husband. I'm afraid Sam…I'm afraid that I'll fail you, fail our children. If something happened…If I lost you…" He shook his head, "I love you so much more that I have ever loved anyone. I couldn't…" Damn he sucked at this.

Sam had tears in her eyes as she moved to straddle his lap. Cupping his face she leaned in and kissed him softly. "You didn't fail them, my darling, what happened was a terrible thing, but it wasn't your fault." She kissed him again, "You could never fail me, and you will never lose me. We all have fears. I fear that I won't be a good mother that I won't make you happy as a wife, but I have never, _never,_ feared you failing as a father or husband."

"Now we are both being stupid." He smiled softly, "You are a wonderful wife, and you will be an even better mother. Maybe I don't tell you enough what an amazing person you are. You are intelligent, selfless, caring, compassionate, devoted, loyal, strong, independent, passionate, and beautiful, and I love you with all my heard, body, and soul."

She was cry softly as she kissed him passionately. They held each other close, trying to regain some control, trying to take comfort from each other. There was nothing sexual about their gestures, about their caresses. It was all about comfort and love. "Thank you." Sam eventually spoke. "I love you, Jack. You and these children really are my life."

"I love you too, Sam. You have given me so much to be thankful for." He kissed her again, gently first, then deepening it. He was just sliding his tongue along hers when the earpiece next to the bed buzzed to life."

_Colonel Sheppard to General O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill._

Sighing Jack pulled away and picked up his earpiece putting it in he activated it, as Sam put hers in, _Go ahead Sheppard_

_Sorry to disturb you, Sir, Sam, but we will be arriving at the planet in two hours._

_Understood, _Jack Smiled at Sam's excited look. _Sam and I will be there shortly. O'Neill out._ Putting the earpiece down he sighed, "Well, shall we get a shower. It seems we've reached the end of the yellow brick road."

Sam sighed, "I would rather spend the next hour and a half making love to you. He said two hours."

Jack smiled scooping her up, "let's compromise. I'll make love to you in the shower."

Her only response was to start sucking on his neck, causing him to moan as he carried her into their private showers. She had missed this. They had been taking showers together the past month, but hadn't wasted the water, but she decided she didn't care as Jack pressed her against the wall, under the hot water and captured her mouth in a demanded kiss, "Jack…"

An hour and a half later they joined the group on the bridge. Jack looked happier but his eyes still had a haunted look. As soon as he entered he was surrounded by Janet, Cassie, Daniel, and Teal'c. Janet and Cassie pulled him into a tight hug, while Daniel and Teal'c stood by offering support, "I love you Jack." Cassie said quietly.

Jack pulled the girl close, "I love you too, Cass, but I'm fine guys." Looking around he said, "Really, Sam's helped me I'm fine. How did you know anyway?" He asked they all turned to look at Daniel.

"I'm sorry Jack. I just…" Daniel started but stopped when Jack cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Danny. I appreciate your concern" Looking around he caught the rest of his command teams confused looks he sighed, and felt Sam tighten the grip on his hand. "Eight years ago on this day my son, Charlie, managed to get a hold of my personal side arm. He accidently shot and killed himself. Three months later my wife, Sara, took her own life out of grief." He stopped and closed his eyes, wanting to tell them the rest, tell them the part that only Sam knew.

Sensing his dilemma, Sam spoke, her voice was soft as she tried to comfort her husband, "Jack was a POW at the time and didn't know anything had happened until he woke up in the base infirmary." She looked around at the horror stricken faces of their family, then up at her husband. She rested her head on his shoulder allowing him to hold her close. Before anyone other than the command team showed up she said, "Please don't tell anyone else. Jack's POW status is highly classified and the rest is too personal, but you are family and deserve to know the truth." Everyone was silent, nodding agreement, unsure of what else to say.

Eventually Jack gathered his control again. He kissed Sam gently on the lips, before turning to others. Slipping back into General mode, he asked, "What's out status, Sheppard?"

Taking Jack's lead John said, "We should be arriving any moment. We will be dripping out of Hyperspace a safe distance from the planet to run scans before approaching."

"Excellent" Jack smiled, "And out survey party?" He asked Teal'c

"Waiting for your orders, O'Neill." Teal'c said with a bow.

"Good Thanks, T. Will you go collect 5 more sets of weapons for the two of us, Jacob, Danny, and Sam?" With a bow of his head he left. Jack smiled, "Sheppard, Can you give me ship wide?"

John nodded and activated the intercom, "Good morning campers." Came Jack's voice. Same smiled at her husband's excitement. "In a few minutes time we will be dropping out of hyperspace at Atlantis." They could all hear a cheer go up around the ship and have some more room, but I must ask you all to wait a little while longer. A small survey team will scout the city and make sure everything is safe before we begin to disembark. When we drop out of hyperspace I must ask you to please stay either in your quarters, the mess hall, or the gym. The rest of the ship is off limits to anyone who is not on duty. I will try my hardest to get everyone off this ship before the night is out. As always, Thank you for your corporation. O'Neill Out." He looked over at Sam who smiled at him from her place by the scanner control. Teal'c entered, passing out the Zat's and 9 mils with extra clips, just as they dropped out of the Hyperspace. Everyone was excited as their new home planet came into view. Turning to Sam he asked, "What do your scans say, Sam?"

Without looking up she answered, "The atmosphere is identical to Earth's, though the temperature on the planet is pretty consistent. Right now it's ranging from between 65 degrees to 80 degrees. The surface is ¾ ocean with one large land mass, with trees and mountains."

Jack watched as she went over some more data talking softly to Rodney. After a few minutes he asked, "What about life signs, power readings, the city?"

Rodney was the one to finally answer, "There are no human life signs, only wild life. There is nothing else." He was still looking at the screen.

"What do you mean, nothing else Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just that. There are no signs of a city or a power source." Rodney answered.

Everyone was silent, lost in thought and confusion. What could that mean? Why was there no sign of the city?

After several long minutes Jack spoke, "Sam, can you adjust the scanner to scan underwater?"

All eyes turned to look at him for an explanation, "We all know that legends have some bases in facts. They have to come from somewhere."

Daniel nodded, "He's right. Something had to cause people to start saying that Atlantis sank." He thought for a moment then spoke again." We know that the Ancients were the first evolution of Humans on Earth, but left millions of years ago. The data we found in Antarctica said that the Ancients returned to Earth but we are unsure as to why. Some ascended while others returned through the gate and lived out their lives on Earth."

"So?" John Asked

"What if they left because they lost the city or maybe they sank the city to preserve it?" Jack said, "The information we found gave the gate coordinates, gave locations or important labs, information on ZPM's, so they obviously wanted someone to find it again."

"If they wanted someone to find the city why would they not tell them if they sank the city?" Selmack reasoned

Jack shrugged, "Maybe they did and the data was lost or maybe it was a strategic move. Only someone who had the ancient gene can operate the ancient tech, so maybe they figured if you were smart enough to get here you were smart enough to put two and two together, so they planted the myth."

"There is only one way to know for sure." Daniel advised

"Right" Jack agreed, "Sam, can you modify the scanners?"

"Yes, sir." She ignored Jack's frown. She knew he hated her calling him sir, but it was a hard habit to break.

"She's an AF officer, Jack" Jacob said quietly, "It's been drilled in her. You are still her commanding officer and her training demands she answer you with, Sir."

Jack sighed, "I know. It just reminds me of the last 6 years, not being able to have her in my life." He ran his hand through his hair. "She's also my wife and I would never place my wife below me like that. I don't want a docile house wife. I want an equal."

Jacob smiled, "Sam knows that, Jack. She just has to get around 12 years of military protocol. At least she is no longer calling you General." He smiled as Jack laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are a good man Jack, and you make Sam happy. You, both deserve to be happy."

Nothing else was said because Sam spoke, "Found something, _Jack._" She said making sure to emphasize his name.

Jack smiled, God he loved this woman, "what did you find, _Sam_?"

"There's a large structure on the bottom of the ocean. Large enough to be a sunken City." She said with a smile, causing them all to cheer. "No live signs, but there is a very powerful energy source keeping a force field active, holding back the watery."

"Samantha O'Neill." Teal'c said, "Can we beam through the force field."

"We can but we will only be able to send two people at a time." She smiled at him. There was another cheer that went up.

"Give me ship wide." Jack said with a large smile, "We have located a city beneath the water's surface". He could hear the cheers all over the ship. "There are no life signs, so it looks abandoned. Survey team gear up and report to the transport room. We head out in 10 minutes. O'Neill Out."

Turning to his team he said, "Sheppard, you are in charge. Rodney we need to gather as much data as we can from here, about the land and the geography. Find a good place to sit down and unload the animals. Elizabeth, Janet, Jennifer we need to prepare the people and equipment to unload. We will be in control every 30 minutes, but I want a constant lock on out transmitters. If anything goes wrong I want us beamed out immediately."

"Yes, Sir" Cam the collective reply, causing him to groan.

"General" Cassie spoke with a smile. She loved bugging him. "I would like to accompany you to the city."

Jack studied the young cadet before him, his adopted niece. He was proud of her and how far she had come over the years, but he was extremely proud of the AF officer she was turning out to be. She was extremely intelligent, and picked up on things fast. She was at the top of her group in both the academic and physical portions of the training. Out of the 46 adults old enough to join the internships 27 had choose to join the military training program. Within two weeks they had unanimously elected Cassie as their representative on the command team. The trainers had unanimously chosen her to be the team leader of the group. She was slated to graduate with and officer's commission of captain, if she kept this up. They were all damn proud of her. She had even been working with both Sam and Daniel on the side to get extra training. Making a decision he smiled.

"Alright Cadet, pick 4 of your best people and you five will join us. Consider it an impromptu to field test. You have 5 minutes to get geared up and join us." He watched her face light up.

"Yes, Sir!" She saluted as she left they could hear her on the radio, "Cadets James, Cook, Price, and Johns gear up and report to the transport room in 3 minutes for survey duty."

The others laughed at the excited, "Yes, Ma'am" that came over the radio.

Shaking his head Jack smiled, "let's go we have work to do." He, Sam, Daniel, Jacob, and Teal'c left to join the group. As they walked Jack took Sam's arm and held her back. Allowing the others to pull ahead he looked her in the eyes, "Sam, I know you can take care of yourself, but please be careful. We don't know what's down there and I don't want anything to happen to you and the twins." He searched her face and only found understanding and love.

"I'm not going to stop you from doing your job, and I know you would never put yourself in danger. Just promise me you will be careful. I love you and can't lose your now."

Sam smiled at him. She loved this man. God! How she loved him. He wasn't afraid to tell her his fear. He would do anything he could to protect her, but he wasn't going to stop her from doing her job. "I promise I'll stay close to you, dad, or Teal'c. Jack I appreciate that you aren't trying to hold me back. I love you so much for that." She kissed him gently then pulled away. "Come on, my love, let's join the others." Jack simply nodded and led the way.

When they walked into the transport room everyone was waiting on them. There would be a total of twenty people on the survey team, half scientist and half military. "How many of you have the Ancient gene?"

"Natural of Therapy?" Radeck questioned

"Either" Jack watched as 16 of them raised their hand, including Sam, Daniel, and Cassie. They had learned that the SGC had been working on a gene therapy that would activate someone's dormant gene, but Janet had found the answer in Sam's blood. Since Jack was a strong natural carrier, so were the twins. Something in the interchange between mother and fetus caused Sam's gene to activate. Janet was able to localize the cause and use it to create the gene therapy. It was effective in 75% of the people. She had tested the command team first. John didn't need it, he was a natural carrier almost as strong as Jack, but the rest did. It worked in Daniel, Cassie, Janet, Jennifer, and Elizabeth, but Rodney, Jacob, and Teal'c were un affected. It was quickly distributed amongst the group to those who weren't natural carriers.

"Alright" jack continued "We are beaming down in groups of two. Once there split into groups of 5, one cadet per group. Stay close until you are told to spread out. T, you're up first with me." Looking at the transport operator he said, "Locate the Stargate and beam us in next to it. 30 seconds between groups."

"Yes, Sir!" the young Lieutenant said and quickly transported Jack Teal'c out.

The two arrived in front of the Stargate in total darkness. Flipping on their flashlights they quickly pulled their Zats and began looking around, while the rest of the team was transported in. The room was large; scanning the light around showed the Stargate to the back and stairs on three sides, two sets going down, one set up. Flashing the light up he found some other room.

"That's it; we're all here, General." Major Black Said.

"Good" O'Neill said then hit his earpiece, _Deadelus, this is O'Neil we are all here. We will make contact in 30 minutes. _

_Understood General, Good luck_ came John's reply.

"Sam, Daniel, T, and Cassie you're with me." Jack said, "The rest of your pair up and spread out. Don't leave this room yet. I want to check up there, just keep an eye out."

"Yes, Sir!" Came their collective reply. Even the civilians respected him enough to obey him. Jack motioned his group forward towards the stairs leading up. Teal'c covering their six with Daniel and Cassie on either side. They all immediately put Sam in the middle. No one on the team would think twice about protecting their pregnant 2IC, especially the command team. They didn't get far however, because as soon as Jack touched the first step the light came on and a voice sounded behind them "greetings" it said causing them all to spin around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate or any of its Characters. **

**This is a continuation of my first story, **_**Stargate and A Different Direction. **_**This is a work in progress and I am honestly not 100% sure where I am going with this story. I would appreciate any reviews/suggestions you might have. But please no flames. If you do not like it you are welcome to stop reading it.**

**Chapter 2**

They watched a projection flickered to life. It was a young man standing 6'5' with broad shoulders and light brown hair. "I am, Arturius, Alteran scientist. I am here to greet the visitors to our fair city in many long years. I was programmed to activate when one who had our gene set foot in the city of Atlantis. Please go up the steps and place your hand on the central control panel. It will scan your DNA and if you are found to be a true decedent the subroutines will activate, allowing the city to rise to the surface once again. But be warned if you fail the shields will collapse, destroying the city. We will only allow the worthy to inhabit this city. If you survive you will find all you need to know to return this city to its magnificence." With that the hologram flicked from existence.

"Great, just great." Jack grumbled, "Daniel, any clue?" When Daniel shook his head Jack sighed. Closing his eyes a moment he thought, only opening them again when Sam spoke, "Jack it has to be you. You are the only one here who has the ATA gene naturally, and yours is the strongest in the group, with John's being second."

Jack sighed again, "Alright" he finally agreed, "All of you stay here." Hitting the earpiece he spoke, _Deadelus, this is O'Neill. Lock onto the group by the gate and be prepared to beam them back on Colonel O'Neill's command._

_What's the problem Jack? _Came Rodney's voice.

_Apparently we must pass a test if we are to be allowed to inhabit the city. It's a long story, but either I pass and the city rises to the surface or a fail and the shields drop, flooding the whole damn place._

_Understood, we are standing by and waiting the Colonel's order._

Jack turned back to his group, looking them over and settling on Sam last of all. "I want you all to stay here until I tell you otherwise. If anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong, give the order Sam. No one is to come up there until we know for sure. I'm the only one with the natural ATA gene. I don't want to take any chances."

He held her gaze, waiting for her response. He could see the love and concern in her beautiful blue eyes, but also the understanding. He wasn't just giving her and order as her commanding officer but begging her as her husband to protect their children. Slowly she nodded her head, "Understood" Then she swallowed hard, "Be careful, Jack."

He gave her one more loving gaze before turning and slowly making his way up the stairs and into the control room. As he entered more lights began turning themselves on, while a large panel with a blue square in the middle, glowing brightly. Taking a deep breath he glanced once more at his wife, his heart filling with love. "I love you" he mouthed then placed his hand on the square. Immediately his body burned and a bright white light engulfed him. He could hear Sam scream his name, but was unable to answer.

"What's your name?" Came a voice in his head.

"General Jack O'Neill, Leader of the Atlantis expedition from Earth. Who are you?" He asked

"I am Atlantis. I was programmed to judge you" Came the voice again.

"Am I worthy?" Jack couldn't help by ask.

There was a long silence as his body still burned. Eventually the voice came again. "Yes, but what of the ones with you. Only the woman who carries life within her naturally has what you call the ATA gene. The rest are faked somehow."

"Not faked" Jack said quickly "merely activated differently, through our science, and that woman is my wife she carries our children within her."

"You love her" the voice stated, "You care for them all"

"Yes" Jack answered honestly, "they are my team, but she, Sam, and our children are everything to me. Without them I have no life."

There was silence again until the pain receded, "You and your people are worthy. We will allow you to inhabit Atlantis. I must implant some information in your mind, but fear not it will not harm you like the last time. Farewell, Jack O'Neill our city is yours."

Jack could feel the city starting to rise as the glow receded. "Jack…" He heard Sam scream his name again as he slumped to the floor. He could hear the desperation in her voice, but she still stayed put. Reaching up he tapped his earpiece, _Samantha_, he said weakly, _I passed._ That was all it took for her to run up the stairs to his side, the other behind her.

"Jack…" she said again pulling him into her arms, "God you scared me. I was so scared I was going to lose you." She whispered into his ear. He held her close for a long time the others watching from the side lines, as the city shook as it rose.

Activating his Com-Link he spoke, his voice still weak, _Deadelus, you can stand down. Keep an eye on the surface and you should see the city in about an hour._

_That's great news, Jack, _Came Elizabeth's voice _What's next?_

_It's still going to take some time to explore this place. _Jack said, _I need John and 20 more people down here. Make sure at least half have the ATA gene. Have them report to me or Sam in the control center. In the meantime, off load the animals on the mainland and get them settled. When we clear this place the Deadelus can land on the east dock and we will begin to unload._

_Understood._ Elizabeth responded, _John's on his way. We will be in touch when we have found a place for the animals. Deadelus out._

"Get me up, Sam." Jack Whispered.

Sam stood and helped him to his feet. She could tell he was still week, but knew he wouldn't sit until it was just him and their family.

"Everyone place your hand on the control panel and state your name and position here." Jack ordered, "It will enter you DNA and Information into the city's database. There is one by every dock entrance and the Stargate. For people to basically scan in and out." He waited while they all complied.

Sam went first placing a hand on the panel, "Lt. Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter-O'Neill, second in Command of Atlantis, Head of the Science departments." There was a quick flash of light and then her picture and information appeared on a screen in the command center. "This is amazing" she said reading the information. It had her age, heath, hair color, eye color, and it even had that she was married to Jack and that she was expecting.

Jack waited until everyone had announced themselves before speaking again. "Teal'c, coordinate the search parties. Have them fan out and search the immediate area. We need to secure the commissary, flight bay, living quarters, infirmary, and docks. I want to start moving people in; we can search the rest of the city later. I have a feeling it's going to take a while." Leaning over a console he pressed a few buttons, causing a map of the city to appear and pointed out the important locations.

As Teal'c started organizing search crews and saw about getting the new arrivals scanned in Jack spoke to the rest, "Jake, Danny, Sam, we need to learn what we can. When I was tested it downloaded some of the ancient knowledge into me." Seeing their panicked look he quickly added, "Not enough to harm me, but knowledge that we will need to get the city back up and running." He started moving to the console but stumbled because he was still weak, only to be caught by Daniel and Sam.

"You need to rest Jack." Daniel said

"Later Danny we have work to do." Jack shook his head and tried to move again, but Sam wouldn't let go.

"Please, Jack." She said quietly, "Sit down and rest. Janet needs to look at you."

He could see the concern in her beautiful eyes. Finally he relented. "Alright, but you need to listen to me while we wait." Sam simply nodded one led him to a chair.

Once he was seated she called Janet, _Colonel O'Neill to Doctor Frieser._

_Go ahead Sam, _Janet said.

_Janet, I need you to report to the City. I need you to have a look at Jack. _Sam said, not explaining any further.

_On my way, _came Janet's reply, _Frieser out._

"Alright", Jack said, "While we wait, we need to find the main power room. The ZPM's will be mostly depleted. Once the city surfaces lower the shields and we can replace the ZPM's. There should be several in storage. Then we need to get the gate shield up and running. I think it's time to call home." They all smiled at him as Janet finally beamed in with one of her doctors, Carson Beckett. Jacob had them scan in before she went up to Jack.

"Alright," She said kneeling in front of him, "What did you do this time, Jack?"

"Ahh…you know me and Ancient tech, doc." He said with a smile, but when she just continued to stare him down he muttered, "Napoleon…" under his breath and told her what had happened.

"Your blood pressure is a little elevated," Janet said after checked him over, "But nothing to really worry about. Other than that you are fine, but I want you to take it easy for a little while."

"I don't have time too, take it easy, Doc." Jack insisted, "We have a lot of work to do."

"Jack" Janet said looking at him, "We need to be sure you are alright. If not for the mission then do it for Sam and your twins."

Jack looked over at Sam, who was working with Jacob on figuring out the computer system and control panel. She had only left him when he had asked her to start working. It was harder for them than they thought it would be to separate their personal and professional lives. She would follow his orders while on duty without question, but neither would hide how much they care. Even while working they would touch each other, hold each other, and their example was rubbing off on others. Like Janet calling him by his first name, but Jack knew that in order for this mission to succeed that it needed to be that way. They still conformed to the chain of command, still used, "yes, sir!" to show they understood and would comply with an order, but all other barriers were dissolving quickly. Sighing he shook himself from his thoughts, "Alright, Janet, I'll rest until I'm needed. Now why don't you go ask Teal'c for some Marians and go visit your infirmary." She simply nodded and smiled as she left.

Several hours later, Jack and Sam were standing outside on one of the balconies look out over the city. Daniel and Jacob were busy trying to translate some information that they found about why the ancients abandoned the city. Jack and Sam had gotten the Stargate, the Stargate shield, and the control room completely activated and ready to be staffed. Radeck had gotten the ZPM's replaced and found a while stock pile of them in the ZPM lab. They had already boxed a dozen up, ready to ship to earth.

"Is it me," Jack finally spoke at length, "or is this all just way too easy."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

Jack shrugged, "It's just seems so easy. The subroutine, the dozens and dozens of ZPM's the city being cleaned and empty. I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe."

Sam smiled up at him, starting in those wonderful dark brown eyes. They were so expressive that they could so easily capture her soul. She had never believed in such things as love at first sight, soul mates, or destiny. She was a scientist, she always sought the facts, the proof, but Jack blew all of that out of the water. With him everything was different. From the moment she first saw him he heart, body, and soul had been his. Like they had always meant to be his. Before she could respond to him they heard a cough at the door. Turning around they both smiled as Teal'c and John entered.

"Whatcha got guys?" Jack asked.

"We've secured the jumper bay and counted 24 jumpers. We've secured the chair room, it works just fine and according to the databanks we have over 250,000 Drones, but we will do a visual inspection later."

They all stared at him for a while, and then Jack spoke, mainly to himself, "This city is prepared for way." No one quite knew what to say so Jack said, "Continue"

"We've secured the East dock so it's ready to receive the Deadelus."

"Good, T?" Jack asked.

"We have managed to secure the immediate area, but it will take many days to search the whole city. I have found the housing tower about a 10 minute walk from here. There are three towers total, each have 500 rooms, 1-3 bedrooms/bathrooms. Or at least that is what we have found closest. I suspect there will be more around the city. We are in the process of assigning quarters to all members in the nearest tower. The assignments should be finished within the hour. We have also located 15 4 bedroom, 3 bath suites in this tower. I have signed the command team to these, so that we are able to respond quickly." Teal'c finished.

"Great, T." Jack smiled "Alright, John contact Matt (Matt Taylor, John's 2IC), and have him prepare to land the Deadelus." He paused and looked at his watch. It was currently 1420 local time, "Say at 1530. I'll meet him on the East dock. Call back our Survey teams. I want all hands helping to get things unloaded and transported; they can resume their searches tomorrow."

"What about reporting to the SGC?" Sam asked.

"I want to hold off until we can debrief." Jack said, "We will meet in the Central conference room at 0900 tomorrow morning for a full debriefing. Then we will contact the SGC and give George a brief rundown. He can get a detailed report when we get them written."

He looked at John the smile, "Time to start putting together our SGA teams. We need to get out there. SGA1 is yours, so take your time and choose well. Use temps if you need too. We'll talk about choosing team leaders tomorrow, but be thinking about it while we work, you too, Sam."

They all nodded in agreement, "Great, now where is the food we brought down. I'm starved and I have a pregnant wife to keep feed." Jack smirked.

"Daniel Jackson has some MRE's for us all in the Control room, O'Neill." Teal'c Said.

"Then lead the way buddy" Jack said still smirking.

It was 2200 by the time Jack was able to head to his quarters. He had finally sent Sam to bed an hour ago. It had been an extremely long day. After they went back inside earlier they had eaten a quick meal of MRE's, or in Sam's case 3 MRE's. She was 3 months along and the twins were causing her appetite to sky rocket. It was a good thing that Jack had insisted on stock piling their own supply of food. Anything you could add water too, heat, and go was in his opinion a wonderful thing. They weren't rationing their food by any means, but until they got to Atlantis and figured out if they could dial Earth they decided to be careful.

After their rather quick meal they all went to the East dock to meet the survey teams and watch the Deadelus land. Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet, Cassie, Jacob, and John stood alone, Jack and Sam holding hands, as they waited for the ship to land. As soon as it did and the doors opened, Daniel, Janet and Jacob headed to the ship to start to gather their personal things from their rooms. The rest would be unloaded with everything else.

Jack and Sam patiently waited for the group to gather around, before he spoke. Tapping into the cities PA system he spoke, "Welcome to Atlantis" He waited till the cheer worn down and everyone continued to look around with wide faces. "I know that there are plenty of things that need to be done, and they will in time. For now the most important thing is to get everyone scanned into the Atlantis system and assigned to their quarters. For the time being we have assigned everyone to one housing tower. Once we can completely explore the city we will look at allowing reassignments. Each floor can house anywhere between 30-50 people depending on the size of the rooms. Each cadet has been assigned a level and they have the room assignments, for that level. When your name, or family name, is called step up to this podium and place your hand in the square. Speak your name and position here at Atlantis then proceed to your group. _Everyone_ must scan in, even children or babies. Take only what you can carry. The other personal belongings will be delivered latter. Once you have been to your quarters report back here. _Everyone_ will help with the unloading. All military personnel report to Sheppard for assignment. All other information will be given to you by your group leader, Cadet Frieser." Jack deactivated his Com-Link then stepped back.

Cassie stepped forward and activated her Com-Link, "The first group is with me. When I call your name step forward, scan in, and move to the side. Dr. James White, Jose Hernandez, Cho Jang…"

Jack and Sam watched for a few moments, and then went to join the others on the ship organizing things. All the command staff's personnel items were placed on mobile carts and moved aside to be dealt with later, then they move the first load of common supplies (school equipment, food, etc…) to atrium to be sorted through. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening helping unload and organize, set up the first shift, and call for an expedition wide meeting in the atrium at 0800 the next morning. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that he was able to get away to join his wife. Entering their quarters he placed his uniform jacket on a chair, looking around in surprise when he saw all their belongings already in the room. He could see the dim light coming from under one of the doors. So he made his way there, opening it to find a dimly lit bedroom, but no Sam.

"Sam?" Jack called out loudly.

"In here Darling" Cam Sam's voice behind what he supposed was the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a minute."

Jack smiled as he quickly stripped himself down. He pulled back the covers on the extremely large bed then laid down waiting for the love of his life. He had never gone from completely soft to painfully hard in so short a time as he did when Sam opened to door and stepped out. She was wearing a shear, black, silk robe that only came to mid thigh and left nothing to the imagination. His breath caught in his throat as she made her way over to him, a sensual smile on her face.

The sight of his gorgeous naked body, long thick, hard dick standing proud as he looked at her, was enough to make her pussy dripping wet. "Samantha…" he moaned as she straddled him so that his dick was pressing into her ass. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss, her hands running down his chest as his came up to caress her hips. The kiss was slow, tantalizing, passionate. Their tongues dueled as their lips caressed; only breaking the kiss when their lungs demanded air.

His eyes roamed over her body as his hands found the tie of her belt. "God, Samantha, your stunning" He whispered huskily as he gently untied the belt allowing the robe to fall open in front, "Beautiful" he whispered as she was exposed to him. He gently ran his hangs up her sides, cupping her breast gently causing her to gasp and arch into his touch before moving on to her shoulders. Their eyes never breaking contact as he slowly removed her robe, throwing it to the floor.

Her hands stayed on his chest as she leaned in to kiss him again, grinding her ass against his hard dick, causing them both to moan. It never ceased to amaze her that he could light such a fire in her with the slightest touch. It was an all consuming fire that only he could control. Only he could ignite it and only he could put it out. It was a fire that was made all the more intense by the knowledge that only she could make him this hard, that only she would have the pleasure of feeling him stretch her, move within her, fill her. She broke the kiss again only to start gently kissing her way across his jaw and down his throat.

"Samantha…" he moaned. She loved hearing her name, her full name come from that loving mouth of his. He only used it in private, only when it was the two of them and she loved it. "Samantha…" he moaned again, gasping as she gently sucked on him adams apple. "I want to taste you…please Sam…I need to taste you…"

She kissed her way up to his ear, gently tugging on the lobe, "How do you want me?" She would never deny him. He was amazing as he eat her out, so talented with his tongue and lips. She knew that he got just as much pleasure from it as she did, just like she got pleasure from going down on him.

"Straddle my face" He said softly. She kissed him once more then moved so her pussy was directly over his face. "God…" He moaned as her scent hit him. He just sat there, taking in the sight and smell of her. He would never, _never_, grow tired of this. Placing his hand on her hips he lowered her closer to his face, her juices already dripping on his mouth.

"Jack…" she moaned growing impatient for his touch. He leaned in and gave a long, slow lick all the way from her ass to her clit. "Oh God!...Jack" She cried out, arching her back and thrusting her hips into his face. "Oh yes…yes…yes!" She cried as he licked, trusted, and sucked. His tongue working its magic, causing the most amazing sensations. She could feel it building, the fire burning hotter, her muscles coiling, getting ready to snap in what promised to be the most amazing orgasm. But she wanted them to come together as they came. She loved coming together, it filled her with more joy then she could ever imagine.

"Please…Jack…it's too good, too much…" she begged trying to pull away, "Please, I want us to come together. I want to come with you or not at all."

That did it; he pulled away and allowed her to move back down his body. She positioned herself over his dick, teasing him slowly, allowing her juices to coat him. She leaned in to kiss him, they both moaned into the kiss. He from tasting herself on his lips, and him from the feel of her juices running down his dick. She dipped just his head into her causing him to moan and her to cry out. He missed being over her as they made love, but with the twins he tried to be careful that he didn't put too much weight on her. Even if he was told it was ok, he would take no chances with their children. He loved her riding him, seeing her above him, but she could collapse on him and tonight he wanted to stay buried in her. That left two choices, and he had never been a fan of the whole doggie style. They both enjoyed it, but only when she asked for it.

He moaned again as she took a little more of him in, "Samantha…baby…wait" he said stopping her movements. "Please, spooning" Was all he had to say. She simply smiled and moved off of him.

She knew why he asked as she lay on her side by him. She laid her leg over his as he positioned himself. She turned her face to him and smiled as he kissed, slowly slipping into her hot, wet, heat. "Jack…oh god…Jack…" she moaned as he set a gently loving pace.

"Samantha…" He moaned "God…I love you Sam"

Oh God! It was too much. His lips on her neck, his hands gently cupping her rounding stomach, His long, thick dick sliding in and out of her, stroking her in all the right places. This man was s GOD in bed. "Jack…please Jack…make me come…I need to come…"

He picked up the speed and pressure on his thrust. "Jack…oh GOD!...yes!" She cried out. She was so close, just a little more.

As Jack felt his orgasm hit he reached down and gently pinched her clit, sending her over the edge with a scream. "Samantha…Fuck Sam…" He cried out as he held her close, emptying his seed into her.

They held each other until the waves of pleasure stopped they were breathing hard as Jack gently kissed her shoulder. "I love you, my darling" Sam whispered as she snuggled back into him, his dick still buried deep within her.

"I love you too, Samantha" He whispered, covering this up, and pulling her even closer, as they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other.


	3. Chapter 3

I have, sadly, currently lost interest in the stories that I was working on. I can't seem to concentrate on them long enough to get anywhere with them. I'm not saying that they have been completely abandoned...just put on long term hold. However, I would consider giving them up to anyone who wishes to try and finish them.

I am currently focusing some new stories. They deal with the other side of my life and will therefore be Femslash stories. I'm hoping to start posting the first few chapters in the next couple of weeks. It will be a primarily SG1 Sam/Janet story, but it will cross over with Stargate Atlantis and Uber Xena. I am also already planning a sequel to this story that will add a Star trek Voyager J/7 storyline.


End file.
